Get these teen hearts beating faster
by KrisSk8Gurl
Summary: You've all seen the stories.The Xmen's kids are grouped together to make a new xmen team.Blah Blah!This is one of those stories.Needs OC's
1. Oc's

Please send some Ocs for a new story on the kids of the old X-men characters.

Ages to be between 3 and 21 please since this takes place 20 years from the disbandment of the X-men which is after apocolypse but it never happened

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Codename:**

**Personality:**

**Powers:**

**Habits:**

**Parents:**

**Usual clothes:**

**Interests:**

**Pets:**

**Location before instituite:**

**And any thing else u can think of:**

I already have Rouge and Remy's twin daughters but they have a older brother that can be created by someone.

I have a few pairing I'd like to keep to if thats okay with you guys and gals.

Romy

Lacitty

Jott

and Tabby/Pietro and thats about it.

Here are the appys for the twins and also state who you would like to have a crush on once you have decided.

**Name:**Catherine Likara 'Lee' LeBeau

**Age:**16

**Gender:**Female

**Hair:** Shoulder length brown with white streaks done by Rikki

**Eyes:**Light Blue

**Codename:**Sillouette

**Personality:**

She is basically Kitty with a little more rebel involved.

Happy,go lucky,sweet,kind,loyal.

Can turn savage in less than 0.0001 seconds

**Powers:**Kinda a cross between Kitty's and Kurts.

Can put any part of her body through any object but it will leave a charred outline of her body part.Can also create purple portals that lead to wherever she wants not very good at it

**Habits:**

Acting sweet

Pranking people

Not knocking

**Parents:**

Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau

Anna Marie 'Rogue' Darkholme

aren't married

**Usual clothes:**

Dark pink hoodie with a black skull on it

Pair of ripped black skin tight jeans

Blue halterneck

Black and blue converse

**Interests:**

Interupting people

Romantic Literature

Pranking

**Pets:**

Kitten named Tabby

**Location before the instituite:**

Paris,France

**And any thing else u can think of:**

Has her ears pierced three times and her tongue pierced

Has a heart on her lower back that says T.R.L

**Name:** Tabbitha Raquel 'Rikki' Darkholme

**Age: **16

**Gender:**Female

**Hair:**Mid back length brown with white streaks Done by Lee

**Eyes:**Green

**Codename:**Hotwire

**Personality:**

Cocky, Arrogant, Flirty.

Basically Tabby Smith with a little more mischeif yes it is possible

**Powers:**Control of electrons.Can blast electricity in big bolts or little balls.Basically can control electricity but can also use static charge or atoms of electricity from the air

**Habits:**

Pranking

Getting piercings and tatoos without permission

Going out with idiots

Loving badasses

**Parents:**

Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau

Anna Marie 'Rogue' Darkholme

aren't married

**Usual clothes:**

Green halterneck

Black leather pants

Purple Hoodie with Black Skull on it

Black boots

**Interests:**

Motorbikes

Romantic Literature

Horror books

Hot guys

Badasses

Hot Badasses who are nice,Intelligent and sweet

**Pets:** A little wolf named Kit 'short for Kill it'

**Location before Instituite:**Paris,France

**And any thing else u can think of:**

Has both ears pierced six times,tongue,belly button and nose pierced once and two piercings on each eyebrow and bottom lip.

Has a Ankh tattoo on her hip,a angel wing tattoo on her left shoulder blade and a tattoo of a heart on her lower back that says C.L.L

Usually only has her left brow bar in,tongue bar and 3 ear studs in. 1 in each lobe then a bar in the top of her right ear

Thats it.Please send me some Oc's


	2. May the Force be with you

Title:Get these teen hearts beating faster

Author:KrisSk8Gurl

Summary: You've all seen the stories.Jean and Scott own the School and the X-men's kids are grouped together to make a new x-men team. Blah Blah! This is one of those stories. Needs OC's

Date Written:17/02/07-18/02/07

Rating:Teen

FireCracker704 and Tigress Moon and WisdomJewel are my new favourite people

**FireCracker704:** So she's sorta like Jean? If so I hopefully wont mess up Reagans Personality

**Tigress Moon:** Okay I will attempt not to make a mess of Amber-Dawn.If anythings wrong just let me know how she would have handled it and I'll try it again.

**Wisdomjewel:**Are you Jenny? You have alot of Charries.Originally they were all going to be my charries and Lee liked Kitty's son.It was the X-men all over again.

Kitty and Lance: Catherine LeBeau and Alvers

Tabby and Pietro: Tabbitha Darkholme-LeBeau and Maximoff

Seriously it was so funny in my head.

Anywho on with the profiles.

* * *

Profiles for six new characters are as follows

Name:

Reagan Grace Summers

Age:

14

Gender:

Female

Hair:

Red and chin length

Eyes:

Red

Codename:

Marvel Girl

Personality:

Very calm and serious.

A bit stiff and can be rather demanding at times.

Is also sometimes over emotional and rather aggressive.

Powers:

High order telekinesis and telepathy.

Uses telepathy more.

Habits:

Listening to others thoughts.  
Bossing others around.

Parents:

Jean Grey-Summers

and Scott Summers. (Cyclops)

Usual clothes:

A turquoise T-shirt with a white floral

print on it & white Capri pants. She sometimes wears a white jacket over it.

Reagan always wears a necklace shaped like a firey bird.

Interests:

Learning about her powers, American pop cultures.

Pets:

None

Location before institute:

New York, New York.

And any thing else u can think of:

Has seen Back to the Future 25 times.

* * *

Name:

Amber-Dawn Logan

Age:

20

Gender:

female

Hair:

brown with blonde and red highlights, to shoulder and wavy.

Eyes:

green with yellow specs

Codename:

Dream

Personality::

She is shy around people she doesn't know but after that she is a lot more open. She tries not to get to close to people b/c the closer she is to someone the harder it is to close them out and the deeper she feels their emotions. She is wild, fun loving and only wants someone to be with. She is honest to a fault and like most teenage girls loves to see what she can get away with.

Powers:

She has the ability to turn into a tiger and is empathic.

She also has a slight ability to heal herself but only minor cuts.

Habits:

Writing, giving advice, and telling what she thinks

Parents:

Father Logan, never met her mother

Usual clothes:

A pair of tight blue jeans, a purple shirt and tennis shoes

Interests:

Acting, writing, animals, and making her dad squirm

Pets:

A black cat named shadow and a stallion named Juno

Location before instituite:

Beckley, West Virginia

And any thing else u can think of:

* * *

Name: Don Ceaser Maximoff

Age: 17

Hair: Black w/ white and blonde locks mid back

Eyes: right ice blue left brown

Codename: none yet

Personality: sarcastic, gruff exterior but soft hearted but denies it, unpleasant, and narcissistic, he often looks down on people and gives them nicknames. Don believes is ethical, even jeopardizing his pride.

Powers: aborbs any type of enegry and produce an orb or a stick (he calls a lightsaber)at times a whip, which veries of color and size. If it is an object like, a bed, the object's matter is weaken. Don can use the enegery to heal himself, he can run 60 mphs even after aborbing enegry.

Habits: Giving people a hard time, making people cry, and popping his knockles and showing off his flexabilty like bending his fingers 180 degrees

Parents: Pietro and Tabby

Usual clothes: A loose black botten down shirt, blue jeans and black and white converse

Interests: Sports, himself, music, history, science, and stupid facts

Pets: an Egyptin Mau called Grego ( when someone holds him, he often says 'Let go of my Grego.)

Location before instituite: Upstate New York

And any thing else u can think of: reading, playing chess, and playing the pinio perfectly, Don has Marfan Syndrome, he can bend his fingers 180 degrees. Has his ears pierce up and down.

* * *

Name: Mu Yue

Age: 19 1/2

Gender: Female

Hair: Black to her ankles

Eyes: Dark Brown

Codename: Aruroa

Personality: Shy, gentle, layback, protact those she loves, soft spoken, very caring moreover a bookworm

Powers: She can see people's aruroa or chi and can block it which causes much discomfert of the unfortuned soul. One way is to hit a 'high zone' and block the flow which cause paralizes i.e. an arm. Mu can use the person chi or aruroa against them and can sense a person by it. She can use her own as a sheild or as a weapon.

Habits: shaking her left leg, picks her nose, and chewing on things

Parents: they are Kayan

Usual clothes: a maroon tank top, a ivory tira skirt, and sandles

Interests: techolongy (cause of their enegry source), and 'morden' things.

Pets: a parrot name Ku

Location before instituite: First Myanmar then her family moved to Thailand

And any thing else u can think of: Speaks Thai and her tribes tounge and English through poor. She has brass rings and her neck is full length along with leg and arm rings. Mu never put her hair down atleast to wash it and not once she cut it. She can saw, knit and use a loom.

* * *

Name: Joseph Pryde-Alvers

Age: 20

Gender: male

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: blue-green

Codename:

Personality: a brainiac, very mischievousness and quite rebellious, he has a good side which he cares a lot about his friends and their lives, at times he gets carry away but mature on stuff like fighting, his lab top, and his family minus his father.

Powers: Astral projection, psychic blades

Habits: biting lower lip, and staring into space for long periods of time

Parents: Kitty and Lance parted.

Usual clothes: long sleeve black shirt with jeans and white converse

Interests: Football, computers, girls, and cooking (the irony he is a better cook then his mom)

Pets: none

Location before instituite: Deerfield Illinois

And any thing else u can think of: His 5'9 200 lbs and he never did like his dad. His Jewish and know some martel arts

* * *

Name: Mercy Wagner

Age: 14

Gender: female

Hair: ebony

Eyes: golden

Codename: Imp

Personality: carefree, thoughtful, but she can be very spiteful, Mercy loves her friends and family,a bit hyper she is very inquisitive, enjoy learning new things.

Powers: Mercy is a black furred mutant, with prehensile tail, agility and reflexes,stick on walls, enhanced night vision, and can produce illusions

Habits: chasing her tail, and asking too many questions

Parents: Kurt and Amanda still married

Usual clothes: wine color tank top, charcoal carrageen and flare blue jeans on occasion gray converse or sneakers

Interests: Asian mythological creatures and animals

Pets: a papillon name Carrie, a albino ferret name Sophie, and a cream Chow Chow name Rui Shi .

Location before instituite: Albany New York

And any thing else u can think of: She 115 lbs 5'3, double jointed three toes and amazely five fingers long limbs and long fingers and toes.

* * *

**Paris,France**

"Salut Bonjour."

"Salut Bonjour."

"Comment ça va."

"Comment ça va."

"Tres Bien."

"Tres Bien."

"Merci Beaucoup."

"Merci Beaucoup."

Two young girls sat in class.The first one sang under her breath and the other echoed the words.The girl who sang looked about 16 and had a smirk on her face that looked as if it never went away.She had long brown hair and bright green eyes.Typically she looked like your average trouble maker.Today she wore all her studs which made her ears look silver and black.A solitary bar on her left brow was the only facial jewelery she wore.Something about her had just looked so familiar to Mademoiselle Sinclair, that the 30 year old woman had instantly chosen her as a favourite student and insisted that the girl called her Tante.Her white streaks in her hair was the thing that drew so many boys to her.

The second girl also looked 16 but had a dark innocence that gave the impression she was younger but not to be messed with.She too had the white streaked brown hair but her eyes were a hyper bright blue that sparkled with Mischeif.Her smile was a genuine one that seemed to say I'm the sweet one

Boys seemed to swarm around her as well but just because they thought a sweet girl who could get feisty real quick was hot.Stupid Boys. This girl often called Mademoiselle Sinclair, Tante ,too.

Both these girls were dangerous in their own way.While the 1st girl was quick to fire ,the second was even quicker.Both of the girls were mutants.They were both born on the 14 of February and they had the same parents.But the deadliest thing about these girls...

Was simply that they were girls.

"Mademoiselle LeBeau,Mademoiselle Darkholme!" Mademoiselle Sinclair yelled at the two girls who had just woken up.

"C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Vous deux dormi dans" said a blond girl from the doorway.

"Desole Tante" The twins said in unison then ran up to meet the girl in the doorway who was Mademoiselle Sinclair's real niece and the French Prime Minister's Daughter.

Although Fleur de Murville was the Prime Minister's Daughter she still hung out with Mutants as ,unbeknown to him, her father was a dormant carrier of the mutant gene that would eventually (Very soon in fact) activate in his son and daughter.

Fleur and her older brother Pierre had been friends with the twins since the

Darkholme-LeBeau Family moved to Paris when Tabbitha Raquel 'Rikki' Darkholme-LeBeau and Catherine Likara 'Lee' Darkholme-LeBeau were three.The trio of friends was actually a quartet but seventeen year old Pierre de Murville was at home sick.

We'll that's what Fleur had told the teachers and no-one was stupid enough to question a de Murville unless they wanted to be fired and interrogated by the most wealthiest and powerful man in all France apart from the French Mob leader.

"Please?C'mon you know you want to" Fleur begged as the girls sat at a wooden table in the courtyard where alot of people ate their food from the Cafeteria.

"You don't understand that..." Lee 'the innocent one' started.

"it's really dangerous for..." Rikki 'the mischievious one' continued.

"us.Plus we'd get grounded." They finished together.

"It's so creepy when they do that." Fleur muttered to herself.

Fleur had such a sad look on her face that the girls relented.

"Okay but it'll have to be after school." Rikki stated as Lee prepared to pry Fleurs fingers off of Rikki's hugged-to-death body.

Everyone in the courtyard the trio was sitting in looked up in amusement as Fleur screamed in delight. Rikki and Lee could see their brother laughing at Rikki's misfortune as Rikki was losing air.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

After School

"Okay something strange is going on." Lee stated as she cocked her head at the butterfly who had been frozen in time.Pierre de Murville looked at his hands in disbelief.Everything around Lee and Pierre,even Fleur and Rikki, had been frozen in time.

"D-D-Did I do that?" the blond haired boy asked in shock

"Uh..Yeah I think so." Grabbing his hands, Lee pulled Pierre away from his previous position, of where he had been when Rikki's Energy ball ,had gone off course and flew straight at Pierre.

"Your Pere will not be happy."Pierre laughed at Lee's observation.

"Oh yeah I can see it now.Dad...I'm a mutant" The two started laughing as Lee pretended she was Prime Minister de Murville.

"What! You are no son of mine.This is your fault Paige.You passed on the gene to him." Pierre was near tears with laughter.

"I bet you'd be there and say 'Sir actually the male passes on the gene so it's your fault." They slowly stopped laughing as Lee's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey bub." The person on the phone said.

"Daddy! Hey.Whats wrong?"

"Well ya see...dere is trouble in Bayville and with the X-men disbanded..."Remy LeBeau started knowing his daughter would know eactly what he was saying.

"No! I don't wanna leave Paris."Lee looked so sad to Pierre who only heard her side of the conversation.

"Look ya have ta.Remy knows it's hard bub, but we have to save the world...again!"Lee laughed a little at her Dads exasperation at the world/Bayville being in trouble again.

"Fine daddy." She gave in

"Good Girl.Now ya wouldn't happen ta know why half de city is frozen in time would ya?" Remy asked accusedly.

"Oh..well..err..Pierre froze it." She muttered so Pierre couldn't hear it.Unfortunatly he did and she was met with a glare.

"Uh hold on Daddy."Lee turned to Pierre. "He's a Mutant too,P so chill." She turned back to her cell phone.

"Back!"

"Honey..If Pierre's allowed he can come ta de Institute too.Jean and Scott would love another person ta torture." Remy Joked.Remy barely heard it but a faint 'I heard that Mr LeBeau.' came from both ends of the phone.He guessed that Pierre was on Lee's side and Rogue was on his side of the phone.

"But what about Fleur.Rikki and her are best friends after me and Rick!" Lee complained.

"Is Fleur a mutant?If she isn't and doesn't show signs of being one in de next 3 hours den she's gonna have ta stay here in Paris." Remy clutched his head in pain. "Remy's got a psychic cold and all Remy's getting from ya is hostility so please try and mask ya emotions for dis convo"

"Alright Dad.May the Force be with you!" It was a tradition in the LeBeau family to say by like a Jedi.Rogue had started it when she had watched Star wars and accidently said 'May the Force be with you' when she was had to say bye.

"And also with you!"

Lee hung up and looked at Pierre.

"Focus on time flowing free again." Was what Pierre figured she said.

He closed his eyes and focused on the flow of time.

"Xianthe Gracasa Sulado." He chanted out of Instinct.

The electric bomb that had been going for Pierre now hit where he was previously.

"Uh Pierre? Did you just teleport?" Fleur looked freaked.

Lee sighed and explained everything that had happened since Rikki had thrown the energy bomb.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You mean that unless I start growing wings I'm going to be left here?" Rikki was worried for Fleur.Fleur had been pacing and hyperventilating for the past 20 minutes and it didn't look like it was going to stop soon.

"That's kinda specific sis." Pierre looked at Fleur Suspiciously.

"Well feathers have been showing up in my bed when I wake up and my shoulder blades have been sore lately.

I thought maybe I was becomming a mutant but Dad quickly shot down that idea." Fleur pulled off her jacket so the girls could see her back.Two red bumps were present and it looked like they hurt.Rikki cautiously touched one and Fleur winced.Before anyone could stop him,Pierre cut two slits in her back where the bumps were.Sure enough two huge blue wings burst out of her back and splattered blood all over the twins and Pierre.

"You Bastard! That hurt!" Fleur screamed before she realised that she was hovering slightly.

"Does that count as Mutation?" Pierre joked before heading off to his car. "What are you waiting for? We're going to see Mr LeBeau

* * *

End Of Chapter.

The other charries will be introduced very soon

..Kris..+


	3. The Toast Incident

Kris:Well I was sick today so when I finally decided to stop sleeping it was writing time. Unfortunately knowing me, unless I write during Lunch updates will not come as frequently. Also I'm going to my Dads so it's very likely I wont get any chapters up in the weekend.

Oh well here's chappie 2.

Ooh little side note:A) I dont own X-men.I do not own Mimi, Amber, Don, Reagan ,Joseph, Mu or Mercy.B) I love coupling people together so if a pairing is insinuated in this chapter that you don't like then please vote at the poll at the end of this chapter. And C)You will see a lot of characters that none of you have created.I am a character Machine!

* * *

Bayville,New York

Seven teens from the ages of fourteen to the age of 20, were sitting on the steps of a large boarding house.

"Why is the door locked?" A young girl with short red hair asked her father.

"I don't really know Reagan. Jean can you contact the Professor?" Scott Summers had grown a lot over the past 20 years.He was still as good looking as ever but he no longer had boyish good looks.Now he looked like a well paid business man,if you ignored the jeans and scruffy t-shirt he was wearing.Although everyone conquered their powers before the disbandment of the X-men and Brotherhood,quite a few people still chose to wear what had kept their powers in check earlier on in their mutant journey.Scott was no exception.As well as his laid-back appearance, Scott still wore his rose-tinted shades. Force of Habit he said it was.The married Mr.Summers had learnt to be laid back when he realised that the family would all be uptight since Jean still worried about the Phoenix fire and his daughter was dealing with her powers.In fact Scott had almost become one of the New Recruits in personality...Almost.

'Uh Scott.The professor knows we summoned more mutants.' Jean hinted.Scott sighed.

'You mean he, Magneto and Mystique are Cerebro drinking their sorrows?' He asked his wife through the telekinectic bond they shared.

'Yeah and Since it's only us,Logan,Tabby,Pietro and Kitty here at the moment...Oh and Kurt since Amanda has a meeting.Well lets just say Kitty and Kurt will be out of here soon and BoomBoom and Quicksilver will be the only physical adults not joining the old guys.'Jean sent back.

A black car came swerving up to the group and somehow came through the closed gate.Another car came up behind it.Remy and Rogue got out of the first car and Remy didn't look too good.

"Remy t'inks he's gonna be sick mon chere." He said before racing behind the bushes to throw up.

"Eh.Ah got used ta it.Ya fahget dat Ah used ta get a ride from Kitty ta school." Rogues southern accent had only changed slightly but Rogue herself had changed drastically.She looked like a well-preserved 36 year old woman but she looked like a 36 year old woman never-the-less.A sign of age was here or there but the look in her eyes had stayed the same in the last 20 years.

Remy however was like Scott.He looked very laid-back and rather well paid.

"Aww Come on I aint that bad." Pierre de Murville said getting out of the car.Kitty glared at him.

"Chill Mama Cheetah!" Pierre stated before he was almost run over by a moving truck.

"That's my line" Rikki yelled out the drivers window.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Logan, who didn't look a day older, asked. Scott patted him on the back.

"Xavier and Eric changed Cerebro around" He stated

"And I want to know that why?" Logan growled.

"Magneto added some metal slates so now it's all floor.That's where Magneto,Mystique," Logan growled at the first two names.

"and Xavier are going to be until this whole team is disbanded.Storm is in her Greenhouse and wont come out and if she does she goes straight to Cerebro or the MedLab which is where Beast is held up in.We kicked Forge out because we had enough trouble with the New Recruits before he came." Jean finished.

"Well Cerebro is where I'm headed then." Wolverine started up the steps but stopped and looked at the group of teens all talking to each other.One of the girls had brown hair and white streaks that reminded Logan of Rogue but the girls personality and powers were like BoomBoom's.In fact at that very moment the girl was sending ball of electricity at the security cameras while Logan's own daughter Amber and a Amara look-a-like held up score cards.Another girl had the same hair as the BoomBoom wannabe but it was shorter.That girl was creating portals behind people and causing trouble while a tall brown haired teen scared them backwards with his astral projection.A black furry object was creating illusions that the previously mentioned boy and girl were trying to send to goodness-knows where.A red-head girl kept getting pushed into the portals and yet for some reason she didn't seem bothered.That kid would go far.

Another girl with long black hair was off in the corner with a blond haired boy who seemed to make things disappear out of thin air.Probably some other trick was responsible for that.

A kid with black hair and blond with white streaks was talking to a blond girl who had large blue wings coming out of her back

And finally a teen with brown hair was keeping an eye on the lanky brown haired kid who was astral projecting.Must be that girl's boyfriend or something.

"God I already need a drink" Wolverine said before the adults somehow got into the Mansion.Well apart from Tabbitha.

"What you people need is a love triangle." Boom-Boom suggested.

"Well if you mean what you,Speedy and Pikachu had then it was technically a love pentagon."Rikki stated.

"Huh?" Tabby asked.

"Well.Amara liked Ray before she like Pyro."Rikki started.

A/N:Bold is Lee and underlined is Rikki for this part

**"Ray and you used to go out"**

"Then you went out with Pietro and kissed Ray."

**"Then Amara hated you and broke up with Ray."**

"Which caused him to hate you."

**"Meanwhile Pietro was basically stalking X-23"**

"Who kinda looks like Amara"

"I swear they practise that." Fleur muttered to Don.

"And why do you doubt they dont?" He retorted.

"Ask them anything." She mumbled pointing to; Rikki who was currently playing with energy bombs inside the pool and Lee who had been let Logan inside since he looked like he needed a drink.Badly.

"What's your name?" Don asked the French Beauty.

"Fleur de Murville. And you?"

"Don Maximoff.What?" He asked as he saw Fleur's smile disappear when she heard his name.

"Do me a favour and stay away from Rikki.We do NOT need another Toast incident." Fleur sighed as Rikki blew a giant hole in the wall.

"For Gracious sakes Rikki,I'd like to actually have a place to live without it having a huge hole so the bad guys can kill us in our sleep. I mean why even have a security system with you around?" She yelled. Rikki smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." She chimed.Fleur sighed again.

"Wait.Toast Incident?" Don seemed confused.

"I've heard four tales of the incident and it's probably better if I tell you the one that doesn't involve Remy's ego and Rogue smooching him." She said loudly so Rogue could hear what Remy had told her.

"Remy LeBeau!" Rogue yelled. "Why do you always tell people that I liked you back then.I didn't!" Remy shrunk back and the voices grew quieter as Rogue dragged Remy away by the ear.

"Okay.The gist of the story is that the X-men and BOM were fighting aliens-" Fleur was interupted by Don looking skeptical.

"Do you wanna hear it or not?" She asked getting steamed.

"Continue."Don squeaked. 'What the Hell was Dad thinking when he was younger?How could he handle the attituides of girls?' He thought to himself.

"Anyway..so they were fighting these aliens when your mum and Dad spotted a sign that said Nutella was the best toast spread.They agreed it wasn't but started a arguement about whether Honey was or Peanut Butter and Jelly was.So they got in this huge fight.Forgot about the fight,the X-men and BOM were just watching while the Aliens ran away scared.About a week later they were captured by some aliens and it was the same band of Aliens.Once the Aliens saw Tabby and Pietro they practically begged Scott to take them away and even offered about 1 million dollars for they kidnapping of them.The thing is that 1 million in their currency was like 10 billion dollars here.Scott got himself a new car and lots of other stuff.Back to the topic.After they were released Tabby and Pietro started fighting about who scared them off until Rogue and Rayne pulled them apart and l;ocked them in cells.Wanda was even happy that Pietro got a taste of what she went through." Fleur finished.Don and Rikki, who had creeped over to listen, just stared.

"Rawr! I told you no more Tabby and Pietro Incident files."Lee muttered dragging Fleur inside.

"There's more?" Rikki asked Don.

"Apparently so." He replied.That was the most civillised conversation they would have for a few months.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Okay people.I have prepared some forms for you to fill out." Regan shouted,taking control of the riot of teens in the dining room.

"Has anyone seen the adults?" Mercy asked.

"Don's parents are in Tabby's old room.AKA mine and Rikki's new room." Lee shuddered at the memory of 'interupting the fun.'

"Lee! I so did not need to see that!" Rikki shivered.

"See what?" Joseph and Mercy asked. Fleur groaned. 'Not another two who speak in unision'

"We have a telepathic link so we can see things that the other does if our guards are down.And if thats what Lee see's then my guards are staying up.

"People!" Reagan yelled shutting everyone up and handing out forms and pens. Everything was going fine except Mu tended to speak very quietly.

"Don't worry-"

"Be happy!" Mercy interupted Joseph.She looked at his exasperated face. "Sorry" She mouthed.

"Anyway.This is just getting us aquainted and judging by the stories I've been told and what our personalities are,you are gonna need to speak up if ya wanna get heard.

"Yeah.We don't bite." Mercy started then looked at the squabbling Don and Rikki. "Well most don't anyway."

Mu smiled.

"Oi!" Reagan screamed. 'Oh god I'm gonna have no vocal chords after this'

Don started reading his form out.

"Name:Don Maximoff."

"Nicknames include idiot, Man-whore and Jerk" Rikki added

"Age:18"

"Mentally 3.Physically 40" Rikki kept adding things.

"I'm a guy obviously."

"Gender unknown.Possibly Eunuch"

Don somehow ignored her.

"I dont really know my personality"

"Let me help you Don."Rikki offered. "Jerk,Conceited,Arrogant.Just like his father."

'Mum if this carries on I'm coming down to Cerebro with you.' Reagan sent to her mum.All she got back was giggling. Weird.

* * *

So what do you think.Don't worry other characters will appear soon. Chapter 3 has already been started and I might get it up tomorrow hopefully.**Pairing Vote**

Mercy and Joseph/Yes or No?

Don and Rikki/Yes or No?

Lee and Pierre/Yes or No?

Amber-Dawn and JacobyThe girls older brother.He will be in the other ones more hopefully/Yes or No?

PM with your answers.Please dont put it in a review since I want it to be a surprise.Also any others that you would like just add in and if more than 4 people say the same thing then thats the on it is.

**Review!**


	4. Author Note

Author Note:This isn't a chapter I'm sorry but I will have it up tonight or I have a feeling that I'll be roasted alive.

Anyway Sorry for the delay and I was wondering if any of you wanted to help me out with a Teen Titans Proboard thing or if you even think it's a good idea.I have quite a few ideas for it but am too lazy to write a full story on them.

Anywho, Here's an excerpt from the soon to come next chapter.

"Got any Popcorn?" Mercy asked over the table.

"I think there's some in the cupboard."Joe got up and searched the cupboards with the help of Mercy.

Rikki and Don...well...they were in the kitchen fighting as usual.

"This is so the toast incident all over again." Mercy observed.

"How come everyone knows about the toast Incident?" Joseph asked grabbing some popcorn and shoving it in his mouth while watching the blur of Brown,blond and silver fighting again.

"Because Wingz likes to irritate Sillouette." Mercy said to Joseph who had a blank look on his face. Sighing she explained that Fleur's codename was Wingz and Lee's was Sillouette.

"Okay.But at least there are no aliens."Joseph said..too soon. A cry came from the corner.Looking over there were ferocious man-eating aliens,or what was left of them.They looked so traumatised and Mercy swore she heard one sob 'Mummy!'She shooed them all back onto their spaceship and headed back to the kitchen.When she got there however the fight had progressed.If there had ever been a drink Incident between Tabby and Pietro then God help us all.Rikki and Don had moved on from Honey and Peanut Butter respectively to Juice and Milk.


	5. Lies and Pranks

Kris:OMG I am so hyper right now for these reasons;

Wisdom-Jewel liked how I did Don who ,because I haven't really put the others in much, is currently my fav character apart from Fleur and Rikki

Tigress Moon reviewed

On Pony Island my new baby pony is gonna be born which just made me realize I have to buy another enclosure coz I have no more room left.

And just simply cause I'm hyper.

Me no own X-men or anyone apart from Lee,Rikki,Pierre,Fleur,Jacoby and various others that will appear that aren't made by someone else.

Okay that wads ages ago that I wrote that. Anyway. Boo Yah I found my USB cable and therefore can upload this.

* * *

**New Charries**

name: Justin Lin Sun (Pronounce like soon not sun)

age: 20

gender: male

hair: black but clean shaven

eyes: dark brown almost black

codename: Jedi

personality:  
Calm, loyal, gentle, speaks what he thinks, thoughful,

wise beyond his years, thinks before he acts, put others before himself.

power:  
telepath/telekentic can produce hex bolts but not often.

habit:  
give adive that people, at times dont need.

caring too much

parents: Wanda (yeah Pietro's sister) and some Buddist monk that was came on to her.

usual clothes: jeans, a loose forest green shirt, and sneakers, or his monk clothing.

interets; the martarl arts, medate, and Caligraphy (the writing), classic music.

pets: none

location before instituite: somewhere in Tibet.

and anythinge else I can think of:

his favortive food is sushi.

a techopath made him a lightsaber.

* * *

Name: Ginny Miorelli 

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Hair: Jet black and is very short the left side of her bangs go past her chin and cover her left eye.

Eyes: her left eye has a gold iris and the area around the iris that is supposed to be white is black. Her right eye is pale green and pretty normal looking. Her right eye is blind.

Codename: Iris

Personality: She doesn't trust people easily and is moody, once she trust someone she will put her life on the line for them. She hates blind kid jokes.

Powers: Her left eye can cause pain, both physical and mental and her right eye can create illusions in peoples minds, it only works if she makes eye contact though. She can't turn of her left eye power so she hides it with her hair.

Habits: she has a bad habit to chew the inside of her mouth until it bleeds, so she is almost constantly chewing gum. She also has a habit of running into walls.

Parents: She doesn't know her parents.

Usual clothes: She wears a black T-shirt that says 'Linkin Park' on it and grey blue baggy shorts. She has black skater shoes.

Interests: She likes singing, and listening to music.

Pets: none

Location before institute: A orphanage in New York City.

And any thing else u can think of: Her left eye isn't blind but she can't see well because her hair is in the way.

* * *

Joseph and Mercy sat at the kitchen table watching the fight. 

Lee and Fleur were trying to fix the original hole that Rikki had made.

Pierre and Mu were trying to fix a even larger hole made by Don.

Amber-Dawn and Reagan had surrended and went to join the adults.

Mimi was helping Ginny,the newest recruit, who was in the Med lab making sure she didn't have a concussion from the statue Rikki had accidently pushed her into.

Don and Rikki?

Well they had been in the garden but left once Ginny got pushed over.Then they were in the corridor where they had a energy fight leaving the new gaping hole that Pierre and Mu were left to fix.

"Got any Popcorn?" Mercy asked over the table.

"I think there's some in the cupboard."Joe got up and searched the cupboards with the help of Mercy.

Rikki and Don...well...they were in the kitchen fighting as usual.

"This is so the toast incident all over again." Mercy observed.

"How come everyone knows about the toast Incident?" Joseph asked grabbing some popcorn and shoving it in his mouth while watching the blur of Brown,blond and silver fighting again.

"Because Wingz likes to irritate Sillouette." Mercy said to Joseph who had a blank look on his face. Sighing she explained that Fleur's codename was Wingz and Lee's was Sillouette.

"Okay.But at least there are no aliens."Joseph said..too soon. A cry came from the corner.Looking over there were ferocious man-eating aliens,or what was left of them.They looked so traumatised and Mercy swore she heard one sob 'Mummy!'She shooed them all back onto their spaceship and headed back to the kitchen.When she got there however the fight had progressed.If there had ever been a drink Incident between Tabby and Pietro then God help us all.Rikki and Don had moved on from Honey and Peanut Butter respectively to Juice and Milk.

"Milk gives you strong bones." Don started.

"Oh it seems to be working great for you." Rikki retorted. Yes they were that pathetic.It wasn't even a good arguement like how Blondes supposedly have more fun.Okay I'm going to stop putting my opinion in now.

X.X.X.X.X

Reagan sat in Cerebro blankly. This was what all the adults were doing? They were playing poker.Just poker.How boring.In fact there was no alcahol although the likelyhood of being allowed any was slim anyway.

Amber-Dawn was worried about her father.He was just sitting in the corner drinking, drinking away all his fear and stress.

"Dad?" She looked at him opening his fifth bottle of beer. Sighing she left the danger room and Reagan followed not long afterwards, distraught by her mother.

---------

Pierre and Fleur were busy telling their father lies about the school.

"Dad, it's a school for the gifted." Fleur told her father, not exactly lying.

"Well why have I never heard of it before?" President de Murville asked over the phone suspiciously.

"Because the Headmaster doesn't want people to know where the school is yet. Some people are very picky about the selection process. Besides it's designed as a mansion so it blends in." Pierre intervened

"But surely someone would notice all the kids." Their father reasoned.

"Well almost all the instructors live on Campus so it's possible that the neighbours simply believe that there are a lot of adults who have kids." Pierre insisted.

"Yeah, besides Dad, Mansions all have REALLY large driveways that are far apart from each other so the neighbours are 2 minutes away by car." Fleur interjected.

"Well alright. Have fun, work hard and be good. I love you."

"We will and we love you too Dad." The siblings chorused before they heard the click that told them that the call was over.

"That was lucky." Pierre breathed.

"Don Caesar Maximoff!" Raquel Tabbitha Darkholme-LeBeau screamed from upstairs.

Don smirked and went back to reading in the lounge. Rikki stormed down the stairs and into the lounge. Her hair was sticking up in odd angles and she was only wearing a towel,although at this moment she didn't really care.

"You could have killed me!" She yelled at the smirking son of Pietro.

"This means war.You know that right?" She asked him calmly.

"Ah but of course,dearest cousin." He replied.

"We aren't cousins thank goodness." Rikki said over her shoulder as she headed up to her room to get dressed. Suddenly dread went through Don's mind. He had to have a shower next.And he had just shocked the water cylinder and therefore shocked Rikki.And she had just declared war. Not Good.

Don tiptoed up the stairs and raced into the bathroom.As he showered he kept a watchful eye of the door.He reached down to his shampoo then stopped.No way was he that stupid.He used some of Rikki's shampoo and smirked. If she thought that she could slip dye into his shampoo then she was crazy.

However when he got out of the shower and dried himself he noticed something odd.

"RIKKI!" He yelled. Rikki walked into his room.

"You called?" She asked smugly noticing his hair. "Oh Don,why did you use my shampoo?" Don could hear the fakeness in her voice.

"I was planning on dying my streaks pink." She smirked.

Don still had his long black hair but his blonde and silver streaks were now pink.

"I'll get you for this!" He cursed

"I'd like to see you try.

* * *

And Finish!

Woo Hoo!

Review please?

Oh and I'm going to attempt to do a chapter mostly on two characters at a time.

Ginny and Justin are hopefully next.


	6. So we're enemies?

Ginny Morelli, Iris, was in the MedLab being treated for a concussion. Mimi Allerdyce was with her and surprisingly, Hank could still hold an intelligent conversation. The reason it was surprising was the fact that he had hauled himself up in the MedLab when the New Mutants had reigned over the mansion and now that the New Mutants' kids were here; Hank McCoy had gone into hiding once more.

"I suppose neither of you kids have read 'To kill a mockingbird'" The furry mutant stated. Both the girls shook their heads apologetically. He sighed.

"How old are you girls? You can't be older than 15."

"I'm 14." Mimi answered.

"And I'm 13." Ginny added.

"Ah." There was a silence. Hank cleared his throat.

"So how exactly did you get such a knock to the head?"

"Well you see there's this girl," Ginny started.

"And this boy," Mimi interjected.

"Would I be right in assuming they seem to hate each other and this happened during a fight?" Hank looked around his sanctuary, the place where he resided. It had a sophisticated feel about it. Books lined his office and the medLab was full of expensive equipment.

"Yeah that's pretty much the gist of it." One of the girls answered, Hank couldn't really tell who, as he was far away in a Dreamland.

The girls looked at each other then back at Dr McCoy.

"Sir?" Ginny tried but the furry mutant was deep in daydream. Mimi got up slowly and walked out the door.

"Bye Dr McCoy." Ginny said walking out the MedLab door.

The girls walked down the corridor, passing a few random mutants on the way. One of the mutants had blue wings that stuck out of her back and another had gold rings on her neck.

Ginny's POV

Mimi and I had just left the medlab when we bumped into a very handsome, but older man.

"Could you please tell me where the Adult in charge is?" He asked politely.

"Sane Adult or Drunken Adult?" I asked. The man looked confused.

"Sane?" He asked unsure about what he was supposed to say.

"Well Rogue or Remy would probably be your best bet. They should be in the kitchen, which is where we are going now." Mimi said before I could say pretty much the same thing.

'This guy must be another mutant kid. He barely looks like he's a day over 20.' I was thinking so deeply I only noticed that we were walking when we had already arrived in the Kitchen.

"Hello?" The guy asked unsurely. Remy briefly stopped eating gallons of ice-cream to point at Rogue and say "If you're here for an adult talk to her."

Rogue pouted childishly.

"You must be Justin. Are you aware of the amount of cousins and extended family you have?" Rogue said after composing herself. 'Oh Justin, that's the guys name. He looks pretty unsure of what to do next. Poor thing.' I thought before a scream came from the lounge.

"Don Caesar Maximoff!" Rikki was screaming about him trying to kill her and something about war.

"Don is one of your cousins and if you see a furry girl around the place that's Mercy, another of your cousins." Rogue told Justin. 'Wait, Justin is related to Mercy and Don? Then he must be...'

Wanda Maximoff walked into the kitchen and pulled a pocket square [Handkerchief/ Tissue out of her trench coat. Her hair was different from the photos of when she was younger; it was down to her shoulders and in my opinion looked way better. The hair-cut really framed her face and made her features look softer. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red polo shirt underneath a trench coat. Justin seemed to back away from her. She came closer and closer to Justin and she raised her hand and...

She cleaned some soot off of his nose.

"MOM!" He whined. 'Wow. 20 year-olds whine? Wait I was right before. He's Wanda's son. Boo Yah Ginny! You've barely been here a week and you're already pretty good with the family tree of your house mates.' Internally I was dancing a strange dance and judging by the looks on everyone's faces I was dancing on the outside too. I stopped abruptly.

"You are so strange." Mimi stated with a face like 0.0, before walking off in the general direction of the lounge.

"RIKKI!" I heard a yell from upstairs.

This was going to be a long stay at the Mansion.

Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.

"Guys, some mutants are stealing crap from the mall." Rikki announced as she came into the kitchen where most of the mutants were eating.

"And?" Joseph asked yawning.

"Oh well apart from the fact that we are supposed to be saving the world and stopping the bad guys..." she trailed off seeing that her point was understood as people started to move in the general direction of the mall.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Fleur asked.

"We don't have any costumes remember?" A black and pink haired Don chipped in.

"Well we girls can make ours. Besides they came in the mail yesterday." Mimi pointed out sheepishly at the fact that she had forgotten to let everyone know.

"Go suit up guys." Reagan commanded.

"Who died and made you Queen?" Jacoby asked A/N: Wow I actually put him in. Yes this is the twins' older brother.

"Her mum. Twice." Amber-dawn replied effectively shutting Jacoby up.

Everyone suited up and headed out to the Mall even though the bad guys were obviously going to be gone when they arrived. Seriously it would take like half an hour. Who robs a mall for more than half an hour?

Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.Z.

"I can't believe they're still here." Lee said with wide eyes.

All the [new Brotherhood of Mutants were still there, well more like the Mutant Crew. There were 3 girls and 4 boys all sitting around a waterfountain, eating ice-cream with stolen stuff all around them. Pierre raised an eyebrow or two at the antics of the group.

"Took you guys long enough!" One of the boys complained. He had Jet Black hair and Bright Green eyes. Rikki glared at him.

"You've gotta be the same age as Iris for goodness sakes!" She resisted the urge to swear. The boy looked quite pissed off.

"I'm 15 thank-you!" Mu looked at the young guy. She cocked her head to the side.

"Anyway, I'm King. I'm the leader!" He stood up triumphantly. He was soon pulled down by a older girl with white hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Queen and that's my annoying little brother King who, for the moment," King Pouted. " is the leader.That's Sam," a guy with blond hair and white eyes rose. He looked about 17. " That's Princess," a blond haired girl stood up, she barely looked 16. " That's Skye." A red-head girl poked out her tongue. She looked about 18.

" And finally that's Prince. And yes we are related." a boy looked around unsurely. He had brown hair and piercing red eyes. He put on his sunglasses again.

"I guess we are enemies?" Amber asked Queen.

"Yeah I guess."

"So time to fight?" Amber asked cockily.

"Of course!" Queen retorted smirking also.

And so the fight began.

Kris: AHH I'm so sorry.I forgot about this story but never fear I have a plot plan and therefore have inspiration. Back to the laptop I go.

Rikki: I have to tell you that she doesn't own anything except a weird imagination, a laptop and the following characters;

Rikki Darkholme-LeBeau

Lee Darkholme-LeBeau

Pierre de Murville

Fleur de Murville

Jacoby Darkholme-Lebeau

King Frost

Queen Frost

Princess Frost

Prince Frost

Sam Jenkins

Skye McKay

Brooke McKay

James Guthrie

Kayden Guthrie

Jackson Guthrie

Logan Guthrie

Annabel Guthrie

Kris: Oh My Giddy Aunt! That is a lot of characters!

Lee: Yep and you didn't even count the bad guy and the extras.

Don: Review please? If you don't I may be forced to actually go -----

Kris: Uh uh! No telling the plot for either a further chapter or a side story.


	7. Author Note Sorry!

**Author Note:**

**Sorry but this is just an author note. Not a new chappie.**

**Anyway I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and I have a pretty good plot lined up but a few questions to ask you.**

**First question.**

Has anyone been on a Role Play site before? If so

Has anyone been an admin before?

Does anyone have time?

Does anyone want to help me with a High School RPG

Does anyone want to help with a X-men or other style RPG?

Second Question 

Does anyone have any preferences about who their character likes or dates?

Third Question 

Does anyone have any new charries because after the next chapter I can't really take any more kids that were born after Apocalypse.

Fourth Question 

I have a road trip planned for Lee, Pierre, Don and Rikki, maybe even another two people or more. Should that be part of the story or a side story?

Fifth Question 

Does anyone have plot ideas?

Sixth Question 

Can you guess who the bad guy/gurl [big bad guy not the Brotherhood is?

Read ToddFan's stories and you might be able to guess.

Now I must go away because if I don't go either to my laptop or start typing here then I will be too lazy later to start the next story.

Now time for a poll.

What should happen between Reagan and King?

They become best friends. You gotta have some mates when you're this young

They continue to fight until forever

They become joined at the hip with romance

They just avoid each other

All of the above.

[They disagree a lot but are friends until someone makes a move then they both avoid each other then get together. Or some other combination.

If anyone can point me in a direction to go then that would be great.


	8. Rikki's Memory and Pierres confession

OKAY SO HERE'S THE DEAL.

Honestly I made this chapter over two months ago but forgot to publish it. Then I decided it would go on Hiatus about a month ago but forgot to post the chapter with the announcement once again.

It's currently off hiatus so send me ideas please

Now back to our regularly scheduled disclaimer

* * *

Kris: Hey guys 

Jennifer: ties up kris Hey I'm the one that they call Jinx.

Angela: Uh… Don't you belong in Teen Titans?

Jennifer: Uh…No… shifty eyes

Impulse/Kid Flash: Yeah we both do but Kris is currently obsessed and wanted to bring at least Jinx and I into the story.

Angela and Reagan: Right….

Kris:Will someone just do the bloody disclaimer?

Jinx:Nah!

Kris: flames appear behind her You will do as I say or I will re-instate your powers….PERMANENTLY!

Jinx: Good

Kris: O.O Uh…you're supposed to scream in horror.

Jinx: Well too bad!

-They start arguing-

Don: Uh…Kris owns a limited amount of things but she does own my soul.. How else would she get me to do half the stuff in this chapter

Reagan: You might want to change that.

Don: Why

Angela: Well technically wisdom-Jewel owns your soul

Don: No she owns me. My soul is different. It's not included.

Angela:Yeah It is!

-They start arguing too-

Reagan: Well….What do you say?

Impulse: Wanna get a drink?

Reagan: Sure

Jinx and King: Back away from my man/ Girlfriend

Reagan: Well that stopped them.

Impulse: yeah whatever.

Reagan: Wait...Girlfriend? KING!

Chapter 6

Don Maximoff was a tough guy. He didn't take any crap and he definitely wasn't a wimp. To be honest , he was probably one of the most manly guys in the whole mansion. He was strong and silent, he didn't moan. And above everything else he never let anyone ever see emotion from him.

"OWW!" Don whined as the new medic, Brooke McCay, bandaged him up. Brooke was a fairly average girl. She had blue eyes, auburn hair and was about 5'6. The 18 year-old was Skye's sister, you know? The one from last chapter?

Don muttered to himself as he walked out of the infirmary. He had to admit that the Brotherhood was good. In Fact the X-team was nearly defeated. Of course as the Author I couldn't let that happen unless Rikki was on the Brotherhood team.

Don had been thinking about that strange pink and brown haired girl for a few weeks now. Sure they had known each other as kids but they hadn't REALLY seen each other since before Puberty, and man had that girl filled out.

He walked into the kitchen where he saw the object of his confusion.

Lately the two had been slightly civil to each other unless the subject of toast spreads came up.

"Hey Don-Don's." Rikki greeted, using the name that he had used for McDonalds when they were both a whole lot younger.

"Hey Bubbles." He retorted using her childhood memories against her.

Flashback

A 2 year-old Rikki was in the paddling pool with Don, Lee and a few other kids that were from the neighbourhood.

Rogue walked over to her angels and sat down next to the edge. Less than a mili-second later she was completely drenched with water.

"Remy tol' ya so." Remy laughed and wrapped a towel around his girlfriend. Rogue shivered but just smiled at her boyfriend.

" Who wan' some bubble Bath?" Remy asked the kids, his French accent hardly even noticeable any more.

Shouts and giggles were heard in chorus. Remy took that as a 'Me please!' and off he went. Rogue just splashed her daughters with the water. Don splashed Rikki too and soon a full on war was on. Water was flying everywhere, babies were getting splashed, Adults where acting everywhere and the same evil little giggles, from before erupted from Rikki's mouth. Remy just cleared his throat and Rogue stopped suddenly.

"Busted!" Don broke the silence. Remy grinned.

"Bubble Bath!" He screamed. Yells were heard from Jacoby and Lee, stating that if their father didn't give the bubble bath to them, then Lee would put him on Diaper detail

"And I swear I won't make it easy"(1)

"First we have to refill the pool." Rogue said, already having the hose out.

Once everything was back to normal, Remy poured in the bubble bath and swirled it around so that the bubbles were created.

Soon Don got bored of his bubbles and went to steal some of Rikki's.Bad idea.

"MY BUBBLES!" Rikki screamed before caressing the bubbles that were beside her. The adults awed at the cuteness while Don's face just went O.O.

End Flashback

Don heard the same giggle and realised that Rikki still laughed like that to this day.

"That was a fun as day." A ice-cream monster said to Don. Don soon noticed that Rikki was gorging herself on ice-cream and had it smeared over most of her face. He went to wipe it off but got a face full of ice-cream instead. Rikki smirked and licked her lips.

'Her lips' Don thought, suddenly very uncomfortable about the fact that his mind was thinking things that people with a relationship like theirs, shouldn't be thinking. Rikki shook her head and for a second Don thought she was doing it at him. Then she groaned and he understood that she had a MASSIVE brain freeze.

"Uh… I gotta go." Don said rushing out of the kitchen.

"Those attacks must have done something to my brain" he muttered under his breath. He was, of course, talking about the fights that Rikki and him had and the fight at the mall with the new bad-guys.

He slumped down the wall just outside his room and let his head fall into his hands while he thought.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Pierre questioned as he passed by.

"Your girlfriend's sister." Don replied dejectedly.

Pierre looked around frantically.

"I have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." Don and Pierre had become quite close in the last month or two since the groups came back here.They actually had the guy chats that neither thoughts they would ever have to have. Pierre had spilt about how he liked Lee and soon after Don found out himself, about an hour to be exact, Don had told Pierre about how he finally realised that he liked his biggest prank rival

" Just tell her how you feel." Pierre sighed. Don groaned. They had this conversation at least twice a week.

"When you tell Lee. Besides, how the hell am I supposed to tell her? We're rivals. It's not supposed to be like this."

"Fine then!" Pierre startled Don. He walked out of the corridor then turned to Don.

"Are you coming or what?" Don looked at Pierre like he was insane.

The two boys entered the kitchen where Rikki, Ginny, Lee and Brooke were.

"Uh..Lee? I have something I need to tell you." Pierre sighed.  
"Holy Crap!" Don swore. Everyone looked at him.

"I can't believe it. You're actually going to do it?"

"Lee. I like you way more than friends and want to go out with you." Was all the Pierre said in reply. Lee's mouth gaped open. All the other girls looked at Lee, witing for her to answer Pierre.

"Um..Wow! Yeah I like you a lot too." She smiled. Pierre just looked stunned.

"YES!" He shouted and hugged her. He pulled away and kissed her then stopped as he realised what he had done.

Lee laughed and kissed him. Pierre turned around and walked away with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Wow! I didn't think French Fry would go through with it." Don followed out.

The girls turned to a grinning Lee. Rikki hugged her sister.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny was smiling at the romance but inside kinda pissed about the fact that she didn't have anyone. She voiced her opinions.

"Well what about Sam?" Lee supplied.

"Skye would maim you." Brooke interjected

"King?"

"Reagan would probably slowly burn you to death , whether or not she would admit it."

"Justin?"

"Too old. He doesn't date anyway."

"Okay how do you know so much?" Rikki interrupted.

"I'm the medic. People tend to sleep-talk when they are recovering from a extensively painful injury." Brooke answered.

"Wow."

"Prince is kinda hot." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Three years older and he's mine" Rikki laughed.

"Yeah. But what's with his name?" Asked Lee

"His name is actually Richard Scott." a voice from the kitchen doorway said.

"Oh hey Queen. Amber's in her room as usual. Too much sleeping." Ginny pointed to the stairs.

* * *

I know it's short. 

Love you all. Bye Bye

3333 KrisSk8Gurl

AKA Kris or CJ


End file.
